<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cardboard resolve by 21tales</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268361">cardboard resolve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/21tales/pseuds/21tales'>21tales</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/F, Gen, Kinda, hero!kaori, kind of, villain!yukie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:14:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/21tales/pseuds/21tales</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"I will surrender. But I have my conditions."</p>
</blockquote>for haikyuu girls week 2020, day 7: hero/villain AU
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shirofuku Yukie &amp; Fukuroudani Volleyball Club, Shirofuku Yukie/Suzumeda Kaori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Girls Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cardboard resolve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is just me giving into my urge to write about bastard yukie.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> The wind is strong and cruel in the mountains, as though signalling impending danger. A hooded figure stands at the edge of a cliff, surrounded by a group of five, their swords pointed towards the enemy. The hood gives in to the wind and slips off of the lone fighter’s head, revealing long locks of reddish-brown hair. Despite being outnumbered, she stands straight and upright, gripping her dagger tightly, a wry smile on her lips. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The Witch has finally been cornered. There is no escape now. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The Chosen One steps forward to confront the Witch, lowering her sword. The fear in the Hero’s eyes has long since been replaced by purpose, by the need to protect her friends; the need to protect with her friends. The Witch’s reign ends here. They’re so close to achieving their dream. Their dream of freedom. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Surrender now!” the Hero yells over the roaring wind, her eyes trained on the woman before her. Unlike her fellow fighters, she sheathes her sword and stops a few feet away from the edge. “There is no point in running!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> However, the Witch stands unmoving and still. The Hero wonders whether she heard her at all, before the Witch finally makes a move, slowly raising her hands above her head. She's still gripping at her dagger. She looks down at the cliff behind her and then at the heroes before her, the smirk never leaving her face. She seems to have assessed the situation, and clever as she is, the Hero knows there’s no way around this for her. She has lost, fair and square. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I will surrender,” the Witch says calmly. It’s as if the words are directly being spoken into the Hero’s ears despite the distance between them. “But I have my conditions,” the Witch continues. “I want a deal.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The Hero’s dark eyes flicker for a fraction of a second, but she immediately finds her ground. She clenches a fist over her chest and releases it, assuring herself of the fact that she has the upper hand.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “As if!” roars the Hero’s tall, dark-haired accomplice. “Like you’re in a situation to make demands—” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The Hero raises her hand to cut him off. This is the Witch they’re talking to. She, of all people, knows the situation she’s in but the fact that she’s brought up a deal at this point implies that she must have something up her sleeve. They have to play it a little safe.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The accomplice tries to protest, but decides against it, having gained trust in his friend, the Chosen One. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What do you want?” the Hero demands. The wind is louder, whistling menacingly through the valley. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Isn’t it obvious?” The Witch sneers. “People of this Kingdom!” Her roar echoes through the mountains, and everyone stiffens. Lowering her voice, her gaze piercing through the Hero, she says, “I’ll surrender if you, dear Hero, give me...” She drops the dagger at her feet and slides it away with a kick, raising her hands higher as a sign of surrender. She then lowers her body, getting down on one knee, and stretches a hand towards the hero.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “...Your hand in marriage.” </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
The wind stops abruptly. There is a long pause.</p><p>“What?” says the Hero, Suzumeda Kaori, a third year.</p><p>“What?!” exclaim the four accomplices behind her, also third years.</p><p>“This is not in the script,” says the director of the play, Akaashi Keiji, second year. He then sighs, like he expected something like this would happen. Tensed silence looms around the club members for a long while before Akaashi speaks up again. “The script distinctly says that the Witch will offer information on other groups targeting the kingdom, in exchange for her freedom.”</p><p>“I know, I know…” Yukie, third year, gets up from the floor and dusts off her pants. She doesn’t pay heed to the knives everyone in the room is shooting her way and instead shrugs. “The script is cliché. I was getting bored.”</p><p>There is a short moment of silence following her words. Then, Komi bursts into laughter. Kaori and Saru try to hide their amused smiles while Washio simply goes to the back of the room to get his bottle of water. Akaashi is lightly massaging his forehead with one hand, the script tucked under the other.</p><p>“That was so cool, Yukippe!” Bokuto cheers.</p><p>“No, it was not, Bokuto-san.”</p><p>“That was not cool, Yukippe!” Bokuto chides.</p><p>Yukie stretches her arms above her head and yawns. “<em> Why </em>?” she drawls and sticks out her bottom lip. “Why can’t the Witch end up with the Chosen One?”</p><p>“Because,” Akaashi stresses, “it would make no sense.”</p><p>“The world doesn’t make sense, Akaashi!” she retorts. “Besides, this ending would spice things up.” Yukie finger guns Kaori, who looks away and turns red in response. </p><p>Akaashi sighs again. “Not now, Suzumeda-san.”</p><p>Kaori drops her gaze. “Sorry, Akaashi.”</p><p>Akaashi turns to Yukie again. “We have to stick with this script. It was one of Konoha-san’s last requests to work on this story.”</p><p>“Can you not kill me off, Akaashi?” A voice speaks up from behind the now-turned-off fan. It is Konoha seated on the chair, with his bandaged foot outstretched in front of him. “I just sprained my foot, is all.” Washio returns with his bottle of water. He offers the bottle to Konoha, who waves him off. “Thanks, Washio.”</p><p>“Sorry, Konoha-san,” Akaashi says, sincere in his apology, and turns his back to the fan again. “Shirofuku-san. This is the last rehearsal. This is the last scene. Can we <em> please </em>not change anything and get this over with?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m getting hungry,” Bokuto grumbles, but no one is listening.</p><p>Yukie studies him for a while with her dead-fish eyes before her shoulders relax beside her. “Fine,” she says, throwing her hands in defeat. “We’ll finish with this boring script.”</p><p>“Hey!” Konoha protests from behind the fan, offended. Meanwhile, everybody else takes their positions again.</p><p>Akaashi reads through the script as he steps back, watching as they take center stage in the small classroom. “We’ll start from the Hero saying, ‘<em>What do you want?’ </em>okay?” The actors flash a thumbs up.</p><p>Kaori takes in a deep breath.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<em> “What do you want?” the Hero demands. The wind is louder, whistling menacingly through the valley— </em>
</p><p>“Is that even necessary?” Yukie asks, pointing to Konoha who has turned on his fan and is producing whooshing sounds with his hands cupped around his mouth. He frowns at Yukie’s objection. </p><p>“For the atmosphere! Yes!” Konoha says it like it’s the most important thing but the truth is, it’s the only job he has as of now. No thanks to his sprained foot. </p><p>“Please.” Akaashi sounds almost desperate now, if that were even possible with his unwavering way of speaking. He throws Yukie a half-apologetic look. “If he says it’s important, it must be.”</p><p>Feeling a little sad for her junior, Yukie nods in understanding. “Alright.” </p><p>“Let’s start with the dialogue again,” Akaashi says. Konoha turns on the fan and Yukie tries to ignore him.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<em> “What do you want?” the Hero demands. The wind is a little quiet now, perhaps threatened by the Witch’s criticisms. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Isn’t it obvious?” The Witch sneers. She brandishes her (cardboard) dagger and then raises it at the heroes. Everyone is visibly tensed by the Witch’s change in tone (other than the black and white haired accomplice, who seems to have his mind on his lunch if anything) and they cautiously step back. Even the Hero feels tempted to draw her (plastic) sword again, but she resists the thought. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What is it?” the Hero demands again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “People of this Kingdom!” The Witch exclaims, smiling. “Hide your wives.” </em>
</p><p>“<em>NO!</em>” screams everyone else, breaking character.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i admit i was a little too liberal with the "hero/villain AU" where the AU is that they're all in a drama club instead of the volleyball club. or maybe they're practising for a fundraiser for the volleyball club, making it not an AU at all. oh well, rules are meant to be broken!</p><p>let me know your thoughts!! you can also find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/tsukkisachi">twitter</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>